The Corbomite Maneuver
Streszczenie Wstęp ''Enterprise'' bada region przestrzeni wcześniej niebadany przez Federację I wykonuje gwiezdne mapy. Gdy Spock pracuje nad mapami, nawigator, Dave Bailey, komentuje, jak długo Enterprise będzie w tym rejonie i snuje rozwazania, czy jest on rzeczywiście pierwszym statkiem, który tu dotarł. Gdy Spock potwierdza, że Enterprise jest rzeczywiście pierwszym statkiem, który zapuścił się tak daleko, porucznik Sulu zawiadamia o kontakcie z nieznanym obiektem. W odpowiedzi Spock nakazuje włączyć deflectory na maksimum. Zgodnie z tym, co mówi porucznik Sulu obiekt pousza się z szybkością światła i znajduje się na kursie kolizyjnym z Enterprise. Gdy statek próbuje manewru unikowego, obiekt zmienia kurs tak, że wciąż trzyma się przed nim. Spock ogłasza alarm, ale szybko dodaje, ze obiekt zwalnia, i nakazuje cała stop dla zanotowania szybkości obiektu. 200px|Tajemniczy obiekt tajemniczy obiekt staje się powoli większy i wszyscy na mostku przyglądają mu sie z ciekawością. Spock nakazuje Sulu wyminięcie go. Sulu robi to, ale chwilę później obiekt wraca na wizję. Spock zarządza ponownie całą stop i ponownie ogłasza alarm. Sulu ogłasza czerwony alarm i wzywa kapitana Kirk na mostek. Akt I :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1512.2. W trzecim dniu kartografowania nowego obszaru nieznany obiekt zablokował nam dalszą drogę. Obecny na mostku Mr Spock niezwłocznie zarządził ogólny alarm. Moja pozycja: ambulatorium. Trwają badania kwartalne." Trwają badania kapitana Kirka. Gdy doktor McCoy je kończy, kapitan widzi sygnał alarmu i wezwania na mostek, gdzie Spock pokazuje mu sześcian. Decyduje sie zwrócić do kabiny I zmienić ubranie, gdy Spock melduje, że sześcian prawdopodobnie nie jest zagrożeniem. Na mostku porucznik Bailey zagląda Spockowi przez ramię. W swojej kabinie Kirk podchodzi do terminalu I wzywa dowództwo działów do spotkania na mostku. Zdenerwowany brakiem akcji Bailey proponuje atak, na co Kirk nie jest jeszcze przygotowany. Akt II :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1513.8. Mapy gwiazd nie wskazują na obecność w pobliżu planety zamieszkałe planety. Struktura i cel sześcianu nadal nie są znane. Od osiemnastu godzi stoimy bez ruchu." Dowódcy poszczególnych działów zbierają się w sali konferencyjnej osiemnaście godzin po tym, jak Spock ogłosił alarm. Sugeruje on dwie możliwości. Albo jest to rodzaj "boi", albo "znak ostrzegawczy". Po tym stwierdzieniu kapitan Kirk decyduje, że czas działać, co Bailey bierze za rozkaz przygotowania fazerów do obrony statku. Kirk ma jednak na myśli oddalenie się lotem spiralnym od sześcianu. Po powrocie na mostek kurs zostaje wprowadzony I utrzymany, ale sześcian mimo to nadal blokuje drogę''Enterprise''. Kapitan Kirk decyduje się na próbę odsunięcia boi z drogi''Enterprise'. Patrząc na ekran odkrywa, że sześcian kopiuje ruchy statku I nie zezwala na ominięcie go. Kilka sekund później Spock meldujeradiację poczatkowo małą, lecz narastającą. Kapitan Kirk szybko nakazuje całą stop, lecz mimo to sześcian wciąż zbliza się do ''Enterprise, podchodząc na 190 metrów, a radiacja narasta. Kapitan nakazuje wycofanie statku poza obręb promieniowania. Komenderuje całą wstecz. Gdy sześcian zbliża się na 125 metrów, Kirk nakazuje wejść w warp; gdy osiągają warp 2, radiacja przekracza bezpieczny poziom, a gdy wchodzą w warp trzy, osiąga poziom śmiertelny. W końcu kapitan Kirk nakazuje sekcji fazerów pełną gotowość I gdy załoga ma już tylko kilkusekundowy margines bezpieczeństwa, Kirk nakazuje strzelać. Powtarza rozkaz dwa razy widząc, że Bailey nie reaguje. Fazery strzelają i ekran gaśnie. Akt III :"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna1514.0. Sześcian został zniszczony. Uszkodzenia statku niewielkie, ale następna decyzja wydaje się trudna. Mam lecieć dalej czy zawrócić?" Podczas gdy Kirk krąży po mostku, Spock reports melduje, że droga wolna, a Kirk pyta go, czy myśli on, że twórcy sześcianu odznaczali się wyższą, a może po prostu inną inteligencją niż oni sami. Kirk decyduje, ze logicznym rozwiązaniem jest lecieć naprzód. Nakazuje Spockowi I Baileyowi opracowanie ćwiczeń w strzelaniu z fazerów dla całej załogi i maszynowni, ponieważ nie był zadowolony z ich skuteczności. W turbowindzie, Kirk i McCoy omawiają przypadek Bailey'a , I doktor przypze miał obiekcje co do awansowania go tak szybko. Ich wspólny drink w kabinie przerywa wejście Spocka z raportem z ćwiczeń, oraz [[Janice Rand|kancelistki] która nalega, by kapitan coś zjadł. Gdy wychodzi, Kirk wyznaje, że posiadanie ordynansa-kobiety nie jest dla niego komfortową sytuacją. Następne ćwiczenia przerywa pojawienie się obiektu object, wielkiej kuli. Mając obiekt na ekranie Kirk każe zredukować szybkość do warp 2. Gdy Sulu próbuje to zrobić promień trakcyjny wstrząsa całym Enterprise. W miarę jak kula rośnie na ekranie silniki zostają zatrzymane i sekcja fazerów jest w stanie gotowości. Kirk nakazuje maksymalne powiększenie, co wykonuje Sulu, gdyż Bailey nie słyszy go. Na żądanie Kirka Uhura otwiera ogólnodostępną częstotliwość, nie otrzymuje jednak żadnej odpowiedzi, która przeychodzi nieoczekiwanie przez pasmo nawigacyjne Baileya. Wiadomość identyfikuje kulę jako Fesarius, okręt flagowy Pierwszej Federacji, a mówcę jako oficera dowodzącego imieniem Balok. Balok oskarża Enterprise o brak pokojowych zamiarów, skoro zniszczył boję ostrzegawczą i zapowiada zniszczenie''Enterprise''. Gdy kapitan Kirk próbuje wyjasnić Balokowi, co się stało, silna moc blokuje wszystkie instrumenty statku, a Balok grozi zniszczeniem Enterprise jeśli tylko spróbuje się ruszyć. Gdy wystrzeliwuje kapsułę z zapisami, Balok niszczy ją i daje załodze dziesięć minut na przygotowanie się do śmierci. Zrozumiawszy, ze wiadomość była słyszana na całym staku, kapitan Kirk uspokaja załogę I próbuje ponownie porozumieć się z Fesarius.W odpowiedzi cała moc z silników i broni zostaje wyssana, a Spockowi udaje się uzyskać na ekranie obraz Baloka. [[Plik:Balok_first.jpg|thumb|Balok po raz pierwszy ukazuje się załodze Enterprise ]] Balok informuje, że zostało im jeszcze tylko osiem minut. Bailey traci kontrole nad sobą I wrzeszczy na kapitana, który niezwłocznie zwalnia go i każe doktorowi odprowadzić go do kwatery. Potem łączy się z Balokiem I ponownie próbuje mu wyjaśnić sytuację, ale zamiast odpowiedzi Balok przypomina, ze zostało już tylko siedem minut. Akt IV thumb|prawdziwy Balok się śmieje Niewinnie użyte przez doktora słowo"bluff", i uwaga Spocka o szachach, podsuwają Kirkowi pomysł. Kontaktuje się z Balokiem I informuje go, że w powłoce statków Federacji mumieszcza się substancję o nazwie corbomite, która zniszczy każdy atakujący statek. Kirk wyzywa kapitana obcego statku, by ten atakował, a wtedy Fesarius zostanie zniszczony przez corbomite. Gdy tak czekają, czy bluff się opłaci, Bailey wraca na mostek, przeprasza Kirka i prosi o pozwolenie powrotu na stanowisko. Kapitan zezwala.. Gdy dziesięć minut minęło, Balok mówi, że zniszczenie Enterprise' zostało"odłożone" do czasu, aż Pierwsza federacja zbada, czy corbomite w ogóle istnieje. Żąda dowodu na istnienie tej substancji, ale Kirk odmawia. Po chwili Balok oznajmia, że w taki rozie zostana odeskortowani przez mały statek, posługujący się wiązką trakcyjną dużej mocy, na jedną z planet Pierwszej Federacji, a potem ich statek zostanie zniszczony. Gdy są już daleko od Fesariusa, Kirk nakazuje dać wsteczny ciąg.. Ten manewr przeciąża generator małego statku, skutkiem czego Enterprise zostaje uwolniony, a silniki małego statku ciężko uszkodzone. Jednak zamiast dokończyć dzieła zniszczenia, Kirk spieszy Balokowi z pomocą. Kirk, McCoy i Bailey przesyłają się na statek eskortujący, gdzie spotykają prawdziwego Baloka, wyglądającego jak dziecko. Wita ich uprzejmie i częstuje napojem o nazwie tranya. Wyjaśnia, że chciał sprawdzić, jakie są ich prawdziwe intencje, a Obcy, którego widzieli na ekranie, to jedynie kukła. Balok proponuje wymianę kulturalną, a Bailey ofiaruje się zostać z nim jakiś czas celem lepszego wzajemnego poznania. Wpis w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1514.1. ''Enterprise jest w kropce; jak dotąd żadnego postępu. Mój plan: okazać rezygnację. Wiązka trakcyjna poważnie obciąża mały statek Baloka. Pytanie: czy stanie się mniej ostrożny?" Pamiętne cytaty thumb|"Częstotliwość wywoływania otwarta, sir." "Kim ja jestem, lekarzem czy konduktorem księżycowego promu?" : - '''McCoy' : - To pierwszy wariant uwag z linii"Jestem lekarzem, nie..." ''"Częstotliwość wywoływania otwarta, sir." :- Uhura' pierwszy raz używa swej sakramentalnej frazy "Gdybym podskakiwał za każdym raziem, gdy coś obok mnie zaświeci, skończyłbym gadając do siebie." : - McCoy (gdy nikogo innego w pokoju nie było) "Mamy fazery! Możemy go rozwalić!" "Pomyślę o tym, panie Bailey - gdy zapanuje tu demokracja." : - Bailey i Kirk "To tranya. Mam nadzieję, że polubicie ją tak jak ja." : - Balok "Tak, kapitanie, jesteśmy bardzo do siebie podobni - obaj dumni ze swego statku." : - Balok "Nie rozumiem tego. Spock marnuje czas! Wszyscy inni po prostu siedzą. Niech ktoś coś zrobi!" "Spokój, Bailey." "Czego oni od nas chcą? Dowiedzmy się!" "Chcą, żebyśmy potracili głowy, Bailey, więc..." "Zostało nam tylko osiem minut!" "Siedem minut I czterdzieści pięć sekund." "On bawi się w odliczanie!" "Praktycznie skończyliśmy obserwację." "Czyście wszyscy powariowali?! Koniec obserwacji? To koniec wszystkiego! CZYM WY JESTEŚCIE, ROBOTAMI?! Ołowianymi żołnierzykami?! Nie wiecie, że umieracie?! Obserwacja i regulamin i rozkazy? Co to znaczy?" "Bailey, jest pan zwolniony! Proszę odprowadzić go do kwatery, doktorze!" : - Bailey, Dr. McCoy, Kirk, i Sulu po tym, jak Balok zagroził zniszczeniem Enterprise "Jest pan zafascynowany upływem czasu, Mr. Sulu." : - Scott, gdy Sulu odlicza czas do zniszczenia Enterprise "Nasz szacunek dla innych form życia nakazuje nam ostrzec was.Czymś, czego nie wymienia się w naszych zapiskach jest... corbomite. To substancja, która ma nas chronić przed... atakiem. Jeśli jakakolwiek niszcząca siła tknie nasz statek, zostanie uwolniona równoważna energia, która zniszczy .... –" "Osiem minut." "– przeciwnika. Może was zainteresować, ze odkąd zaczęliśmu stosować corbomite, ponad dwieście naszych lat temu, żaden atakujący statek nie przetrwał. Śmierć niewiele dla nas znaczy... jeśli dla was też, altakujcie ''teraz. Wasza głupota nas już nudzi." : - Bluff '''Kirka , podczas odmierzania czasu przez'Balok'a "Jeśli, hm, kogoś to interesuje... trzydzieści sekund." : - '''Sulu, zafascynowany upływającym czasem thumb|"Więc niech Bóg ma w opiece pańską matkę." "Żałuję, że nie mogę dowiedzieć się więcej o Baloku. W pewien sposób przypomina mi mego ojca." "Więc niech Bóg ma w opiece pańską matkę." "Przeciwnie, ona uważa się za najszczęśliwszą spośród zeimskich kobiet." : - Spock i Scott, gdy bluff Kirka zaczyna przynosić efekty "Bardzo interesująca gra, ten... poker." "Ma swoją wyższość nad szachami." "Chętnie pana nauczę." : - Spock, Kirk, i McCoy "Myślałem, że nie mamy energii...?" "Zaparzyłam kawę ręcznym fazerem– jest gorąca." : - McCoy i kancelistka Rand "Ta lalka..." "Moje alter ego, żeby tak powiedzieć. W waszej kulturze byłby to Mr. Hyde dla mego Jekylla. Jak zauważyliście, jest skuteczny – mnie byście się nigdy nie wystraszyli. ... Testowanie was było przyjemnością." "Testowanie nas?" "''Chciałem odkryć wasze''prawdziwel intencje." "''Ale przepatrzył pan nasze banki pamięci–" "Wasze zapisy to część was samych" : - Kirk, Balok i Bailey "Ah, you represent Earth's ''best, then." "''No, sir, I'm not; I'll make plenty of mistakes." "But you'll learn more about us that way; and I'll get a better officer in return." : - Balok, Bailey, and Kirk "To, że podniosłem głos... to nie znaczy, że się przestraszyłem I nie mogłem wykonac swej roboty. To sie zdarzyło, gdyż jak każda ludzka istota mam gruczoł, który produkuje coś o nazwie adrenalina.." "To brzmi ''niekonwencjonalnie,. Niech pan rozważy usunięcie go." (do Sulu) "''Bardzo śmieszne." (cicho) "Spróbuj bitwy na argumenty ze Spockiem&ndash, a rozniesie cię w pył." : - Bailey, Spock, i Sulu "Cóż to, doktorze, "znowu" czytał pan drukowane książki?" : - Kirk, odpowiadajac na uwagę McCoya, ze kapitan rozpoznaje w Baileyu samego siebie sptrzed jedenastu lat "Czy jest sens pytania mnie o zdanie w kwestii, w której podjął już pan decyzję?" "To mi daje emocjonalną satysfakcję." : - Spock and Kirk Zza kulis * To pierwszy odcinek Star Trek: The Original Series wyprodukowany po dwóch pilotach. Historia i scenariusz * Spock przyznaje się do nieznajomości pokera, I prawdopodobnie nie umiałby cieszyć się tą grą, gdyż, jak sam przyznaje w odcinku Wolkani nie blefują . * Zwracając sie do Fesariusa Kirk identyfikuje swój statek jako należący do Zjednoczonej Ziemi Enterprise; ta nomenklatura nigdy nie została użyta ponownie. Casting I postacie * Leonard McCoy, Janice Rand, i Uhura pokazują się tu po raz pierwszy. * Sulu został przeniesiony do sekcji dowodzenia z działu naukowego gdzie znajdował się w odcinku . To pierwszy odcinek, w którym siedzi przy sterach. * "Tranya" oferowana przez Baloka była właściwie sokiem grapefruitowym. Clint Howard z trudem m ógł pić ten napój, gdyż go po prostu nie znosił. * Wojenna kontuzja prawej ręki Jamesa Doohan'a była widoczna na konferencji, gdy sięgał po termos z kawą. Kamery starały się omijać ją, ale była widoczna również wtedy, gdy trzymał fazer w odcinku i bardzo dokładnie, gdy otwierał pudło ze złym psem w . Kostiumy thumb|Wysoki kołnierz Spocka thumb|Suwak przy mundurze Sulu * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się czarne pasy na mundurachdebut. Niektóre z nich—zwłaszcza Spocka—mają wysokie, czarne kołnierze inne od reszty pokazywanych w serii * Przy mundurze Sulu wyraźnie widać suwak. * Mimo że Uhura zazwyczaj pokazuje się w czerwonej tunice, w tym odcinku widzimy ją w złotej, podobnie jak w . thumb|Panel główny maszynowni Ciekawostki * Ten odcinek był nominowany do Hugo Award w 1967 roku jako "Najlepsza dramatyczna prezentacja". * W roku 1970, wytwórnia zabawek Mego wykorzystała "głowe kukły" Baloka, by stworzyć "Mistrza" figurkę Talosianina (mimo że Balok nie był Talosianinem). Image:Fesarius.jpg|The original Fesarius Image:VieOryginalny widok fezariusa.jpg|...i remasterowany on screen Produkcja Kilka rzeczy dodanych do oryginalnego skryptu i nie zawsze logicznych * Status Uhury nie jest określony. Dave Bailey to oficer łączności, ale później go już nie widać. * Porucznik Ken Easton jest nawigatorem. * Właściwie nie ma analogii ani z szachami, ani z pokerem– Kirk decyduje się na zupełnie proste oszustwo. * Planeta, na której Balok chciał uwięzić załogę "Enterprise", nazywała się Carpi. * Nie ma również logiki w: ** sałacie, którą je Kirk ** Ciekawości Spocka co do tego, jak Balok wygląda – Balok jest widoczny na ekranie ** Uwadze Spocka, że Balok przypomina mu ojca Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Również występują * Anthony Call jako Dave Bailey * Clint Howard jako Balok Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney jako kancelistka Rand * George Takei jako Sulu * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * George Bochman jako załogant * Gloria Calomee jako załogantka * Ted Cassidy jako głos kukły Baloka * Frank da Vinci jako Brent * John Gabriel jako załogant * Ena Hartman jako załogantka * Mittie Lawrence jako załogantka * Jonathan Lippe jako załogant * Bruce Mars jako załogant * Sean Morgan jako Harper * Stewart Moss jako załogant * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Vic Perrin głos Baloka * Jeannie Shepard jako załogantka * Ron Veto jako Harrison (persolnel mostku sekcja naukowa) * Nieznany aktor jako Bobby de:Pokerspiele en:The Corbomite Maneuver (episode) es:The Corbomite Maneuver fr:The Corbomite Maneuver (épisode) it:L'espediente della carbonite (episodio) ja:謎の球体（エピソード） nl:The Corbomite Maneuver sv:The Corbomite Maneuver Kategoria:Odcinki TOS